The present invention relates to a connector for pipe-like members which members are used as a support structure for various assembled furniture pieces, showcases or display devices.
In the manufacture of various types of furniture, usually metal furniture, display stands, showcases and similar structures, standardized pipe elements of standardized length are employed. However, it is rare that standardized lengths of pipe have the exact measurements required for the structure and appearance of the furniture, display stand or showcase or similar devices erected from such pipe structures.
The present invention avoids the need for initially casting, shaping or forming support pipes to exact measurements. The present invention thus permits the use of pipes that have been formed to approximate measurements and of pipes which have been cut to approximate size from available stock rather than requiring that the pipes be made exactly to order.
In previous structures with longitudinally interconnected pipes, it is difficult to maintain the strength, rigidity, and fixed relationship of the joined parts. In most cases, the joint does not have sufficiently high strength for the load that is to be imposed on the pipes, and the finished assembly does not have a structure which is non-bendable or which cannot be twisted. It has been difficult to obtain a structure which is both sufficiently rigid and strong, yet which can be dismantled after assembly and use, if necessary. Prior devices have used welds or other permanent or semipermanent structures to interconnect the pipes. But, it has been difficult to interconnect the pipes such that they would be as strong as required, and to also have the pipes easily disassembled.